


Comfort after a Nightmare

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, King Size bed, M/M, Max has a Nightmare, Raphael dosen´t want to sleep alone, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane Kids seek Comfort after a nightmare.





	Comfort after a Nightmare

A faint knock on the door woke a sleeping Alec. He squinted his eyes open, as he tried to figure out what woke him. And then he heard a knock again, it was barely a knock, but then he heard a small voice.

“Daddy” 

Alec recognized the tiny voice. It belonged to his little blueberry. 

“Come on in Blueberry”. Alec said in a low voice to make sure he did not wake Magnus, who was snoring lightly into the pillow. 

Blueberry walked into the room clutching onto his favorite teddy bear. The newest edition to the family Raphael Lightwood-Bane who had only been with them for a week followed closely behind, looking a little out of place. 

“I had a nightmare, daddy. It was terrible, there were demons, and….” Tears started running down Max´s little face, as he climbed up onto the king size bed. 

“And Raphael doesn’t want to sleep alone,” Max said as he settled down next to Magnus. 

“I understand” Alec whispered, “Come on Raphael,” he said as he pushed the covers down a bit so Raphael could climb up over Alec and lie down beside him. 

Magnus started stirring a little, and let out a groan. He flicked his eyelids open and gazed around the dark room. His golden cat eyes flicked up towards Alec. 

“Blueberry had a nightmare, and Raphael doesn’t want to sleep alone,” Alec said. 

“That´s understandable,” Magnus said. 

“Yes papa it was terrible,” Max said as he snuggled closer into Magnus´s chest. 

“Your safe Max. You are both safe now and forever” Alec said as he pulled up the covers, and stretched his arm over to reach Magnus´ face and caress him a good night. 

“Now let´s get some sleep” Magnus muttered out as he kissed the top of Max´s head. 

“Goodnight Papa, good night Raphael,” Max said. 

“Good night,” Magnus said a little too loud” 

“Shhhhh. I think Raphael is sleeping” Alec whispered. 

“And so should we be,” Magnus said with a sleepy voice. 

A few minutes later the entire Lightwood-Bane household was a sleep in the king size bed, sleeping safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Prompts!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
